


The Misadventures of Fang Udonta

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: Peter Jason Udonta is four years old, and devoted to his favourite toy Fang. Then the worst thing happens.Peter leaves him behind on an M-Ship, and it won't be back for a few days.Cue the toddler meltdowns and family fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter One**

“Your first mission. Are you scared?” Peter asked the Ravager, with a concerned look on his face.

Well it’s not my first mission, I’ve done loads Peter” Proctom replied as gently as he could, but Peter continued.

“But it’s your first time away from home for ages”. Peter insisted, as around him the other Ravagers had almost completed the final preparations.

All the Ravagers just smiled to each other, courtesy of the innocent way Peter spoke, but it was true, Proctom had done a few short missions. But this was the first time he would be leaving the Elector for a week, on several missions on several worlds which Kraglin had spent several weeks setting up.

“No, I’ll be fine, I’m just piloting the M-Ship, the rest will be carrying out the missions. Proctom reassured the young boy who was helping out with all the preparation on the M-Ship, which generally meant getting underfoot and sitting in the captain’s chair, with his beloved Fang beside him.

Peter was just absorbing information and giving out pretend orders, which was natural at the age of four and most of the Ravagers just indulged his game, since in the Captain's chair at least he was out of trouble.

“Food, all prepped and everything is good,” Iztel said coming back into the cockpit, in truth all the Ravagers took care of their own supplies, but he was making an exception for Proctom, which everyone knew but said nothing about.

While the final preps were being done, Iztel came and took the young Ravager aside and addressed him in low tones.

Look, lad, I’ve made sure you’ve got nothing too spicy, and I packed extra medication for you, I want you to take it every day, and just take it easy. Don’t be doing anything stupid…you got me. “

“Iztel, I haven’t had a fit in almost two months” Proctom tried to argue, but Iztel just held up his hand.”

“I don’t care, I want you to take it…are we clear.”

 Iztel had a commanding tone, which sounded so fatherly that Proctom just nodded while Iztel just squeezed his shoulder. Iztel was losing his assistant for a week, and wouldn’t let it be known that he was concerned.

In the last several months, since Proctom’s recovery which had gone smoothly, but he knew that being a maintenance expert, bomb maker and his own assistant, a mission like this were essential if he was even going to recovery or even acquire his confidence.

However, Iztel had already pulled the others aside and told them to keep an eye in “his boy”, which everyone agreed to do. It was unspoken, but everyone knew of the connection between Iztel and Proctom, and why it was important to the MasterChef.

 

While this was going on, Peter and Fang were sitting in the main pilot's chair, moving back and forth clearly imagining they were flying through Space, as the rest of the Ravagers came in, for this mission Yondu had chosen. Proctom, Jamsean, Gunnsen and Yarovesky. Since they had worked together before and knew and trusted each other.

Yondu felt like he was taking a risk putting the “Von Spiers” together. It was rare that even Kraglin and he run missions together, too many variables if it went tits up, but they still worked well together, and it was a risk he was prepared to take.

“Everything good and prepped,” Proctom said, taking his red leather coat off and hanging it on the back of the chair. Which Peter pulled across himself like a cape, as Yondu and Yarovesky came into the M-Ship, “I want your M-Ship”, Peter stated trying to look more grown up with the Ravager coat around him, to which Proctom just laughed.

“Peter, this took me a long time to buy, so you can’t have it. But anytime your parents let you, I’ll take you out anytime.” The Ravager promised and not for the first time looked over his M-Ship. It had been Iztel’s idea since all his extra activities had acquired a vast fortune. When the crews joined the Ravagers, they were all given an M-Ship on a loan basis. They could either buy it or just leave it.

However, that meant it could be taken back at a moment’s notice. But if they brought it outright, no matter what even if they got kicked out of the Ravagers, it would be there. If they died on a mission, then the Captain would repurchase it, and transfer the money to a next of kin or whoever.

 Iztel had gone over the figures with Proctom and found that he could more than afford it, and the name and title was transferred that very day. Proctom who had never really had anything of his own his entire life, felt a sense of pride at his own M-Ship, though he still hadn’t figured out what to name it, and had left it up to Peter to choose in the end.

Peter was just content to pretend to fly, as Yondu came into the M-Ship., and the rest of the crew joined him in the cockpit. “Right you jackasses, get moving, I want the mission completed, preferably early. I hate this sinkhole of space” He informed his crew, as he scooped up his son before the four your old could try to hide somewhere.

“Please bring me back a present”. Peter asked the Ravagers with a smile, to which Jamsean responded with a “Maybe”, though the answer would probably be yes since they often brought Peter back something nice, and suitable for his age.

With that concluded, Yondu, Kraglin and Peter made their way to leave, but as they exited, Peter noticed Horuz speaking on hashed tones to Yarovesky, he couldn’t really understand what they were saying, but managed to hear as he was leaving the M-Ship hanger.

“Look asshole, you and me. We’re not “together”, I can do and screw whoever I want…in fact I’m going to. You’re just a means to an end…don't ever forget it”.

Horuz looked like he was about to say something, but instead changed his mind and just stated. “Have a good mission, see you later”, and with that he just walked away, leaving Yarovesky standing there, a look on his face, Peter couldn’t understand, but his green eyes flashed suddenly, as Yarovesky he turned back into the M-Ship

 

 

A few minutes later little Peter watched from the glass window overlooking the M-Ship hanger, giving them a wave, even though he didn’t know if they could see him and wave back. As always, he felt a little bit sad, he loved the M-Ships, and the Hanger and sometimes the crew sat with him and explained how things worked and how to take care of the ships. It was his favourite place on the Elector, and he knew if he were good and older, he would have one of his own, and his daddies would teach him to fly.

However, in the end, he went back to the Mess Hall and helped Iztel out with the cooking, and did his lessons, but he was quiet, and then he became quieter and just looking around. Until in the end, he went up to the central cockpit and climbed the metal steps to see his parents doing their essential jobs.

Yondu knowing his son from his steps alone, just turned in his chair, “I hope you have coffee with you” he told his son, and to his surprise, little Peter just shook his head, and his lips twisted, and Kraglin turned in his seat.

“Peter what is it?” The Xandarian asked his son, and little Peter’s voice came out in a strange combination of a whisper and whine, and his green eyes looked sad.

“Daddy, I can’t find Fang”.

 

“Ok” Kraglin just signed and motioned for Peter to come forward, and the toddler scrambled into his lap, as the First Mate of the Elector, pulled up the ship’s sensors, while Yondu rubbed his finger over his lips in a bid not to laugh.

Fang, that stuffed animal which Peter loved, and who usually never left his side, but who had been lost several times, which generally led to a search, by Peter, or the crew to find him. It usually was Proctom who did the searching, but he was on the mission after all and Kraglin wanted to make it quick.

With Peter in his lap. Kraglin stroked his son's spike blonde hair, as he went through the ship, in the usual places, since a stuffed toy would always stand out in the chaotic world of the Elector.

After a few minutes with Peter squirming in his lap while Kraglin went through the ship, in the end, Kraglin just frowned and checked the Elector once more. It was nothing new or special going on, though he did notice Horuz was standing on the frequently abandoned secondary bridge, drinking beer and staring out into space, and wondered briefly what that was about?

“Ok, Fang’s not showing up anywhere”, he informed his son as Peter just begun to panic, “Where is he, daddy?”

“Don’t worry I’ll find it”, and Kraglin went over the sensors again, while Yondu who was just observing this, motioned for his son to come over to him, wanting this settled and settled soon.

Peter left Kraglin and scrambled into Yondu’s lap, and the Captain of the Ravagers, spoke to his son, softly but firmly.

“Peter, we’re not going to search for him, and I am not going to ask the crew to do it. Where did you last see Fang?”

Peter thought for a moment and screwed up his little face “I don’t know”. The voice came out in a bit of whine, so Yondu encouraged him to think about it some more.

“I was saying goodbye to Proctom, and the others…I was sitting in the Pilots chair…and”

The realisation hit Peter like a crashing wave, and his little mouth dropped in shock, and the four-year-old begun to panic.

“I left Fang on the M-Ship.”

 

**Dun Dun Dun**

**To be continued**

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is angry and very upset...but Parent's they just don't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a detour, since once again it became fluff, angst and world building with everyone.   
> Also a detour, since an idea i had ages ago, is going to be incorporated.   
> Lots of fluff, a little bit of angst, and a lot of love

 

The Misadventures of Fang Udonta

Chapter 2

 

Peter’s mother dropped with shock and the realisation hit, and he began to squirm. “I left Fang on the M-Ship, get him back, get him back please daddy”.  Pete was lost in panic, and Kraglin tried to intervene as gently as he could.

“We can’t do that Peter, if you left him on the M-Ship, then you have to hope he’s still there”. Which in hindsight was an idiotic thing to say.

However, Peter was only four and logic dictated that he didn’t understand.

“No, I want Fang, I want Fang, please get him back daddy”. Peter demanded and his face begun to turn red, as he wiggled from Yondu’s lap to stand on the floor and turned to him, his fist clenched,

“Get Fang back daddy, I want Fang now”.

Yondu wasn’t used to being yelled at, especially not by his own child, and just folded his arms, and looked down at his boy.

“No Peter, the crew are on a dangerous mission, and I can’t call them back, and I won’t.”

“Noooo”, Peter screamed and with a clenched fist hit Yondu in the kneecap and he stamped his foot, “I want Fang now”. Peter demanded, which since Peter was only four, Yondu didn’t even flinch.

“Well that’s too bad, you should have been more careful and not left him on the M-Ship”, Yondu said flatly, as Peter now understood that his parents didn’t care about Fang, and run crying from the bridge.

The sight of a four-year-old running through the decks drew the Ravagers attention, and there was already several of them in the mess hall when Peter burst through the door crying for Iztel.

Iztel was nice, Iztel was the cook and Iztel would understand. Was Peter’s logic, while Horuz who had finally removed himself from the old bridge, and was about to take a plate of stew from the Ravager MasterChef, when Peter ran in sobbing.

“Iztel, Iztel, my daddies won’t let me get Fang”. Peter managed to say between sobs, while Kraglin who had decided to leave the bridge come into the room and just watched as his son explained through the tears.

“My…daddies…are…mean…I…left…fang…in the M-Ship…my…daddies won’t let me get him”.

Iztel had zero authority on the Elector, aside from being Peter’s tutor and the main cook for the place, but he tried to understand as gently as he could.

“Then you’re going to have to wait to get him”.

“No”, Peter screamed as he tried to get them to understand, Fang needed him Fang would all be scared and alone.

“Please Iztel, tell my daddies to go get Fang”. Peter tearfully demanded, and Iztel’s just shook his head, since he didn’t have the authority, and Peter cried harder.

“I want Fang” Peter cried, while Kraglin, just folded his arms.

 

 

“Well that’s too bad, you’ll see Fang in a few days, you have other toys to play with Peter” Informed Kraglin already sick of this conversation.

“But they’re not Fang you have to get him back for me daddy please.”

“I’m not doing that Peter, I guess the moral of this, is that you should have taken better care of him”.

Peter tearstained face just glared at his daddy, and Kraglin continued. “This is a working ship Peter, all the crew have jobs, and I’m not interrupting them from doing theirs because of you”.

Iztel and Horuz just watched this unfold, secretly impressed by this, as was Yondu who was observing this over the monitor. However Peter wasn’t and just glared at Kraglin sniffing back tears until he realised, he wasn’t going to get this own way.

Instead the four-year-old turned his back to Kraglin, and walked over to his small area, and plonked himself down on the ground, ignoring him and sulking.

“Iztel, keep an eye on him, would ya,” Kraglin said making way to back to the bridge, and was greeted with Yondu just sitting in his Captain’s chair, just chucking.

“I really thought you would let him wrap you around his little bastard finger,” Yondu said, as Kraglin slid back into his seat, and run a hand through his hair.

“Believe me, I got no pleasure from that, I know he’s gonna sulk until they get back”.  Replied Kraglin, and it was only an inkling to how the next few days went.

For Peter, being only four, he knew he wasn’t going to get his own way, and eventually, his tears stopped thanks to the smell of the delicious food Iztel was cooking, so he got up to help, though he was quiet, which was a little bit unnerving for the MasterChef.

Thankfully dinner went smoothly, but Peter didn’t take much pride in helping with the cooking like he usually did, and was still sulking when Yondu and Kraglin washed and put him to bed. But even then Peter was a bit restless, he was so used to cuddling Fang, that it was almost impossible to be without him. He knew if he cried his daddies would just ignore him, so didn’t instead he was sullen and silent. Peter didn’t mean to be, but he was little and didn’t know how else to handle his emotions.

Peter was even more silent the next day, but still helped Iztel with the cooking and his lessons, but standing next to the old Ravager, helping him stir the large cooking pot like Peter just exhaled and said out loud.

“I miss Fang”, Peter stated causing the Ravager to turn around. “I know you do, but he’ll be back soon, and just imagine the adventure would have had” that answer seemed to satisfy Peter until he then said

“I miss the Von Spiers and Proctom too”, which Iztel understood completely.

It had only been less than two days, but it was already having an effect on MasterChef, who was already so used to having the younger Ravager by his side.

“Yeah I miss him too, it’s too quiet without him, and I could really use my Assistant about now”, in truth Iztel was so used to Proctom’s presence, he had already called out for the lad a few times, before remembering he wasn’t there. He was also used to what was once his own personal quarters being shared and helping with the Ravager with his lessons. He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt a stab of pride with Proctom managed to read and spell something correctly, and knew he was more proficient at his job because of it.

“Yeah, I know, but he’ll be back soon, and then you can tell him how good you’ve been helping do his job” Iztel informed the four-year-old who just nodded in response. “He will be back won’t he?” Peter said, and Iztel didn’t know how to respond to that, there were so many variables, and no one was telling Peter that they were on several various dangerous missions, so he just didn’t, and just hoped like the four-year-old was.

Peter’s quietness was becoming apparent though, when after carrying three canisters to the Bridge, he found the area deserted apart from Horuz who was in his own chair, just looking over the stars flying by.

“Horuz, where are my daddies?”, Peter asked initially confused, since he expected them to be in their seats, which they usually were when he brought up their coffee.

“Talking to a contact, Peter, and they can’t be disturbed”.  Peter made his way to his daddy Yondu’s gloried office, which was sealed shut. But had glass in sections so he could see both his parents speaking to someone on the screen who he didn’t know.

But the voices were raised and they were both swearing, using all the bad words, that he wasn’t allowed to use, and most people didn’t use around him, but it looked serious. So perhaps they were talking to the nasty Nova Corps, Pete decided, and turned back, but not before giving Horuz his coffee, and putting Yondu and Kraglin’s in their seat.

Without his parents, Peter was at a loss at what to do, and just fixed his eyes onto Horuz, and without even asking scrambled into the Ravagers lap.

Horuz who was about to rip open his coffee instead placed it at this side, and tried to hide how irritated he was about this.

Peter was just slumped against Horuz, leaning against the second mate of the Ravagers, and just sighed to himself. “I miss Yarovesky”, and for a moment Horuz was at a loss at what to say.

“Yeah, I get that”, he could only say, and Peter continued.

“Yarovesky is nice, he tells me about all the stars, and to how to read star charts”.

Horus just listened to the child, and he couldn’t help feeling a stab in his own chest, no one knew they were sleeping together, and it was a casual thing which was only meant to be one night. Then a drunken hook up became a second, and now several months later it had almost become a routine of beer and sex and occasional violence between the pair.

Even though several times Yarovesky had pushed him away when Horus had tried to kiss him, deep in the moment. It was stupid, so stupid the way the Xandarian had somehow worked his way into Horuz’s head, but at the same time, Horuz recalled during Day of Thanks when Horuz had cut the branch from the tree, after Peter’s stupid request and wished for love.

Somehow it was after that that it seemed to get more serious with Yarovesky, even if things were fucked up between them.

“Yeah, it’s too quiet without him” was all Horuz could say, and Peter just watched the stars fly by until he heard his daddies come out of the office, he noticed that they seemed angry at something, and it had to do with work.

“Finally got the result wanted, but that moron wanted to scr…mess us over”. Yondu said noticing his son in the room, and he just took his coffee and sat down, as Horuz got up, and Peter slid to the ground.

“Right, well my shifts over, I was going to check the fuel compartments my M-Ship Peter…wanna come with me”, Horus didn’t know where that was coming from normally he didn’t give two shits about the Elector’s “precious cargo”. But Peter’s little face just nodded and lit up, and with a nod from Kraglin telling him it was alright to go, both of then disappeared down the stairs.

Yondu was a little pissed off at his negations, but turned to Kraglin “Has that happened before?” he asked, and Kraglin just shrugged but did observe the pair for the monitors a short while later. There was the second mate of the elector, explaining how the ships worked to Peter who may not have absorbed everything but was lapping up the information. Moments like this were rare, since Horuz though never openly disliked Peter at least not to Kraglin’s and Yondu’s faces, had never really interacted with him that much.

Kraglin couldn’t shake his feeling off, even though Peter seemed happier with a face full of dirt, and collapsed into bed that night exhausted, after a bath and story, and Yondu was doing a bridge shift.

Since the others were off on the mission, all the rest of the crew were doing their jobs and repairs. Kraglin instead of going to sleep, stared at his sleeping son, with his blond hair all suck up at every angle, who was breathing gently in his dreams, and Kraglin left his living quarters and instead went down to the Mess Hall.

 At that time of the evening, there was only Iztel doing the morning prep, and who didn’t turn around when Kraglin walked in.

“Here to give me a hand lad”, Iztel said, then stopped himself chuckling “Sorry Kraglin, too used to Proctom doing this with me, been a bit quiet without my Assistant”. Suddenly Kraglin felt like a spare part on the ship which he bloody co-ran!

“Don’t worry, I don’t need a hand, was doing this for ages before he came along, just got too used to it…and it feels too quiet without him”.

Iztel, poured two mugs of coffee and sitting down gestured for Kraglin to join him, and Kraglin took his seat, it was rare that he came up like this, and waited for the older Ravager to get settled, but still felt awkward.

“Should I have sent Proctom on the mission”, fuck what a stupid opener, Kraglin thought, and Iztel just laughed.

“Fucking hell, yeah, his first mission in ages, on his own M-Ship…why else should he buy it anyway, trust me. Look I’m worried about him, it’s too quiet, I’ve become too reliant on him…but these last few months have been shitty as well for him, and this is going to help. Look, he’s many things. He’s a bomb maker, my assistant, the unofficial head of maintenance, and everything else in-between as well as helping Peter with his learning, since he’s learning how to read, and pretty good at that too.”

 

Iztel took a swig of his coffee and continued.

 

“The last few months, it’s been going good…but. Look I don’t know if it’s down to his medication or new diet, but nights haven’t been easy. He had a shitty life, we all know that, and to be honest, his nightmares…well put it this way.”

Kraglin leaned forward, as Iztel carried on “I was woken up a few weeks ago, and Proctom was freaking out, I thought he was having a seizure, but in the end, I had to calm him down. When he was describing what was happening to him, and it was a dream. It was a fucking dream Kraglin, his past is so shitty that he had I think no imagination, and he lacked the ability to dream…that’s got better by the way if you actually care”.

Kraglin blinked, wondering where this was going, as Iztel carried on.

“So, after all this, after all, he’s been through…you’re fucked off because he can’t be your son’s sodding babysitter. You’re an asshole Kraglin”.

 

**Ohh time for Kraglin to hear some home truths**

**To be continued x**

**Please review**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter i managed to write quickly, but it's more of a conversation between two people and a reality check for Kraglin

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter 3**

Kraglin leaned back further in his seat while Iztel continued, not expecting this. Iztel once was one of the most feared Ravagers cruel and bloodthirsty, and now, well he was the exact opposite. Over the years he had come to Iztel for advice about Peter, or what to do and was expecting something along the lines of “Parenting is tough, don’t be so hard on your fucking self” or something to that effect.

“I still can’t believe that you think you should have kept Proctom back, for what Kraglin? To keep an eye of Peter? Oh, don’t get me wrong, Proctom loves spending time with Peter, but it’s only a coincidence that he does. Proctom is my assistant, but he’s the only who teaches things to Peter because it’s the most convenient. But have you noticed that it’s become a trend for you Kraglin? I said to you ages ago that the Ravagers would keep an eye on him, make sure he’s safe, be his own little “network”, but that doesn’t mean it’s their full-time job”.

Kraglin was stunned for a moment but managed to get out “Like when?” not that he wasn’t pissed off by this statement, he wasn’t expecting it, but Iztel just chuckled darkly.

“Like when…like today, when Horuz of all people took Peter down to the hanger to do some maintenance, like when Jamsean and Peter draw together, like how everyone seems to have time for Peter at the moment, but not you, his own dad. You even said today “This is a working ship”, yeah it is because we work, all of us work.  
But when was the last time you did something with him? Took him out and made him feel special? Instead, you take the piss, both of you, and because you’re the ones in charge no one says anything, but…”

Iztel saw the look on Kraglin’s face and didn’t let him get a word in.

“We don’t mind it, Peter’s a good kid, we all love taking care of him, but did you ever wonder in the last few days, why he’s so upset about Fang? Fang’s a stuffed toy, Peter’s got loads. But for some reason, Fang is real to Peter because he has no one to really talk to, everyone is working, everyone had jobs, Peter speaks to Fang like he’s a person because he’s got no one else.  
Peter is lonely Kraglin, he’s got no one to talk to…or play with, and he watches his parents leave him with an old virtually blind Ravager and his Assistant, and even though you’re only a few decks up, sometimes he doesn’t see you all day.

Kraglin was just stunned as he recognised the truth in the statement, while Iztel continued. “Most kids aren’t so happy when their dads decide to join them for lunch, because it’s so rare it happens…I love Peter, we all do. But we are not his parents, and it’s pathetic how neglected he feels at times”.

Kraglin took a swig of his coffee and put it down slowly. “I’m a really fucking crappy parent, aren’t I?”

“No, of course not, you just need to give him some more attention, make him feel special and important, he’s only four-year-old after all”.

Kraglin run his hand over his mohawk since everything Iztel had said was right, he was busy, and Yondu was working, and it was so easy to dump the kid on the others because they liked Peter and never seemed to complain.

“You’re right, fuck you’re right…you never used to be this right, what the hell happened to you”, he asked Iztel who only shrugged.

“Being stuck in the kitchen I guess it makes me insightful, just look, take him off the ship for a bit, I can cope with everything here, even without Proctom”.

Desperate to get back some authority, even though it was just the two of them. Kraglin just leaned forward, “Speaking of which, what the hell is it with the two of you exactly” not that he didn’t know, he did, he just wanted it confirmed that was all.

“It’s nothing, I look out for him, help him with his reading and education, reassure him, sort him out when he fits, and make sure he’s eating fine…nothing too major really” that was the only answer Kraglin knew he would ever get from Iztel about Proctom and just left it at that, and got to his feet.

“Ok then, I’m going to sort shit out…but Iztel” Iztel though his poorly sighted eyes looked back.

“Thanks, don’t tell Yondu, but I really needed to hear that shit”.

“Forget it, on the house”. Iztel said with a sincere smile, which was rare on any Ravager.

Leaving the mess hall, he walked back to his waters and almost collided with Yondu who was about to enter the room, not wanting to discuss, what he had been saying to Iztel. Instead, Kraglin pulled out his pad.

“Right tomorrow, we’re taking Peter out somewhere fun, so get searching for something”. Kraglin manner was direct, and Yondu who didn’t mind a day off, in truth it would be nice as Kraglin continued. “And we’re going to do more shit with him, even things here…take him out on the M-Ships more, time that’s just us” the Xandarian also instructed his mate, who had no idea where this was coming from but got searching, for areas and planets nearby, a day of nothing sounded fantastic, and he knew Peter would appreciate it.

Stepping past Yondu, who was now perched on the edge of their beds, Kraglin under the pretence of checking on their son, approached the bed gently. Peter was just sleeping, cuddled up in his blankets, and look of complete serenity on his face. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if this was the moment Peter’s eyes flashed.

Kraglin wasn’t ignorant of his son’s abilities, he knew Peter was a psychic, just because it was never acknowledged or mentioned, he knew what his child was capable of and something he had the feeling that even if Peter wasn’t aware of what he could do,

Sometimes Kraglin felt Peter was in control of everything, from Day of Thanks being celebrated several months earlier, to Omevic, who after a life of slavery was now living with a good family. Though Yondu and Kraglin had requested no updates from that since they wanted to give Omevic some distance from the Ravagers and to get a better life.

Kneeling down against his sleeping son, Kraglin brushed his hair gently, and Peter stirred slightly, “Look, I never…I’m sorry if you feel neglected Peter, daddy and I never meant to do that. Sometimes we get so busy, we just forget, everyone loves you, and it’s easier sometimes. But we’re going to do better, I promise you. We love you so much, and we are going to be better at this, I promise you”.

Kraglin kissed his son’s forehead gently, and after a few seconds slipped from the room as Yondu who had kicked his boots off, handed him the pad back. Looking over the information, finally rose a smile to Kraglin’s face. “This is perfect, Yondu.”

  
**To be continued, and where are they going on their special day.**  
**Please review xx**

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Here we go, time for some family fluff

**The Mis-adventures of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, in reality only a few hours later. Neither Yondu and Kraglin needed much sleep, Kraglin came into Peter’s room, and lifted his tiny son from the bed, and wrapped him in a small blanket.

Peter twisted at this unfamiliar treatment, but didn’t stir, and just settled into Kraglin’s shoulder while Yondu put the boy’s clothes and shoes in a small bag, along with everything he needed.

Yondu and Kraglin already dressed and washed then left the comfort of their quarters and their baby still oblivious to the world around him, they ventured down the decks to the Elector to the M-Ship hanger, though today they would be taking Kraglin’s smaller S-Ship instead.

It was strange for the Captain and First mate to be walking the decks without their Ravagers leathers, but this was a day to be incognito and not stick out. End of the day, they were going to a Xandarian colony and needed to blend in. Because of that Yondu had tied a bandana around his head to hide his headpiece since Kraglin could always merge in a crowd no matter where he went.

In the Hanger, they were met with Iztel, who only had a smile on his face as he quickly filled the adults in.

“Ok, there is porridge on a hot plate, with some jam and some breakfast for you too,” he said softly, “I also made some healthy snakes for him if he wants some later, and the coffee’s already on”.

“Cheers Iztel” replied Kraglin, as Iztel made his way out just saying “Have a good day, I know Peter will be telling me all about it later”.

With that done, since there was no crew at that time of the morning, the parents slid into the cockpit seats and sent a hail to Horuz to open the hanger. Everything had been sorted, and nothing was outstanding that would complicate the day, as the shields dropped and the Udonta family headed off into deep space.

In all this Peter still hadn’t stirred, which Kraglin thanked the stars for, as he programmed the ship for the first of five warp jumps.

In truth, for an adult, warp jumps were nothing, hell the pair had even had sex while it happened over the years, but for a child with a delicate small stomach, it led to nausea and as the had learned vomiting.

Going through the motions, Peter’s little face screwed up, through the jumps, but it was only when they passed through the last one that his little eyes finally opened, and he rubbed his face. Blinking for a few moments before he realised where he was, and he immediately began to squeal with delight.

 

“Daddy, daddy, we’re not at home”. He informed the pair, who just smiled.

“No, we’re going to go on an adventure today” informed Kraglin while Peter just jumped up with happiness, and run to the main screen just drinking in the view of the stars flying by. Peter was just giddy, now fully awake, tried to get to the consoles, before Yondu stood up and grabbed his son under the arm who just laughed and wiggled.

“But before that, breakfast and dressed”. Yondu said taking Peter to the small kitchen arena, and there he tried to feed his son, who was happily shovelling the porridge in his mouth, just eager to get back to the S-Ship bridge. With that done, Yondu picked up his son again to take him into the small bathroom to get washed, but the moment he was clean and fresh, Yondu turned his back for a second and his very naked baby run out the door.

Yondu tried to keep a stern face but it was impossible, as Peter’s chubby body was met with a roar of laughter by Kraglin, and Yondu following threw the clothes to his Mate and between the pair they managed to dress their son.

With Peter now fed and dress, he scrambled into Kraglin’s lap and since he had picked up some of the terminology, begun to dictate orders to the invisible crew, while Yondu and Kraglin just laughed since their son’s happiness was infectious.

However, Peter was strapped in and secure as the Planet came into view and passing through the atmosphere, and the area to land, which was some distance from where they needed to go, but he was surrounded by other ships, proving that it was a popular decision to make.

With that, the bag with the essentials grabbed, the two, Yondu holding Peter’s hand went to the shuttle port to just wait, it was quite early in the morning, and they were only a few other people, as an energised peter just stared out of the unfamiliar windows absorbing every sight. He was sitting with Kraglin, due to the shuttle rocking, but Yondu stood

“Daddy where are we going, daddy, where are we going, Daddy, where are we going”. Peter kept asking every few minutes, only to get a firm

“It’s a surprise”.

Peter seemed to finally accept this, as more people got on the Shuttle including a heavily pregnant young woman. Instantly Kraglin got to his feet, and let her sit down on the now packed shuttle, which she accepted with a grateful thank you.

Peter, still in Kraglin’s arms, was transfixed by the sight of the woman’s swollen stomach and couldn’t stop staring, until Kraglin whispered “She has a baby inside her”.

Peter since he wasn’t around women that much tried to understand, and replied in a loud voice. “How did the baby get inside the lady”, causing the young women to laugh gently.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older”, assured Kraglin, but Peter wasn’t to be deterred. “Did you eat the baby?”.  Once again, the lady, just laughed, and said in a gentle voice “No, I didn’t, but would you like to feel it kick?”.

Peter, look confused for a moment but Yondu just nodded, Kraglin let Peter to the floor and followed the lady’s instructions. Peter put his head and hands to the swollen ladies stomach and a few seconds later, let out a confused and happy laugh. “I felt it moving, it’s all funny” the lady also looked up at the Udonta parents and mouthed “Is he adopted?” and Kraglin just replied silently. “Yeah”.

Yondu could see the narrative the woman was constructing in her head, of a poor orphan boy and the dads of clearly different species, working together to raise it. Sometimes the lies they told about Peter just skirted close enough to the truth to make it believable.

“My daddies are taking me out today, but they won’t tell me where. It’s a surprise”. Peter told the nice lady with the baby in her stomach, as it kicked once more, and Kraglin decided to put Peter out of his misery.

“Ok, Peter we’re taking you to the zoo”.

At finally hearing where he as going Peter, just jumped with surprise, “The zoo, the zoo”. Then he stopped suddenly and turned to his daddies. “What’s the zoo?”

Peter’s interest had grabbed the attention of the rest of the passengers, and they all just smiled at Peter’s innocence, and Yondu answered his sons’ question.

“It’s a place where they are lots of animals, you can see”.

“Ohhhhh”, Peter seemed to think over the sentence for a moment, the piped up.

“Daddy, can we eat them?”

A smattering of laughter broke out, causing Kraglin to shake his head.

“No Peter, you can’t eat them”.

“But what if they taste really nice”. Peter asked, cashing Yondu to clear this throat.

“Peter, people thought they tasted nice, so for some of them. They’re not that many left. Which is why they’re in zoo’s” Yondu who was also part of a declining species recognised this and couldn’t help sounding a little bit bitter.

“The animals were hunted, for food and for clothes and things like that…it’s called being endangered”.

“Endangered”, Peter tried the new word out loud. “It doesn’t sound nice”.

“It’s not Peter, it’s really not,” Yondu said soberly, while Kraglin decided to change the subject.

“But it’s ok, you’re still going to have a lovely day, you can see the animals, and there is a petting zoo, and you can feed them”.

“No, that’s the VIP Package, we couldn’t get that”. Yondu informed his mate, causing Kraglin to turn to him.

“Seriously, you found this, you booked the tickets”.

“Yeah, and we booked this a few hours ago Kraglin, they were all sold out, not as if Yarovesky around to work his magic on this. I had to get the basic tickets…it’s good enough”.

“Not really, no I wanted to take our son into the Petting Zoo and feed the animals…I wanted to make the day special”.

Peter was just observing his parent’s conversation, as they continued. “I get that, but this is special…wait a minute”. Realisation dawned on Yondu, he wouldn’t voice it out loud, but it made perfect sense.

Yondu had been raised until he was five on Centauri IV, which was a lush jungle planet, so he was surrounded by wildlife and nature all around him, until the moment his parents and tribe had brutally sold him as a slave.

But until then he was happy, and there were always animals around him. In comparison to Kraglin growing un in the depths of Hrax, in an underworld and who had never even seen daylight until the day he had met Yondu.

The difference between the pair was that Kraglin’s family had loved him unconditionally, but it also meant that outings like this, the only time Kraglin had ever seen animals they were about to be eaten, it was also his first time at the zoo too. It was so strange they things other people just took for granted, and Peter was still talking to the pretty pregnant lady who was half listening to the four-year-old but was also focused on the parents.

When she had first seen them, she had been taken aback, though their clothes were worn and clearly old, they had an air of thuggery about them even if they both looked respectable, and all chivalrous and the way they were discussing their son showed how much they adored him, and the little boy was just sweet and adorable.

It was against regulations since they were meant to be passed onto family members and residents of the planet, but she was going on maternity leave soon, so didn’t care.

“Hi, if you show this,” she told the couple taking a metallic gold card out of her handbag, “Give it at the entrance, you’ll get the whole VIP package, and everything it entails, they’ll even give you back the units you paid for the original tickets…I work at the Zoo, part of the backstage admin. It’s one of the perks”.

Yondu not used to this took the outstretched gold card, which felt heavy in his hands.

“Are you sure about this…do you want some unit?” he tried to say, but the pretty women interrupted him.

“It’s totally fine, just take your son, and have a lovely day”, she said, and Kraglin and Yondu thanked her profusely, while Peter just danced with excitement.

The Udonta family were just amazed by this generosity, as the women pointed out “And next stop is yours”, with that the entrance to the Zoo came into view and all of them made their way to leave. With Kraglin once again thanking the lady, and Peter took his cue to get involved, “Thank you pretty lady, and thank you to your little boy too”.

The woman looked stunned for a second and looked down at Peter, “How did you know I was having a baby boy?”.

“Because he knows he’s a baby boy”, Peter said cryptically, and Yondu wanting to get out of there, stepped from the tram into the world outside, with Peter just giddy with happiness. “The zoo, the zoo, come on daddies. We’re going to the zoo”.

With that Peter Jason Udonta grabbed both his parents’ hands, and practically dragged them towards the entrance, all determined to have the best day ever.

 

 

**To be continued**

**More sweet stuff to follow x**

**Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, sorry for the delays, but this is the moment the story begins to twist into something else  
> Always the way with me isn't it

 

**Ok here we go, new chapter and lots of family fluff**

**The misadventure of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter 5**

The Udonta family after showing the card and given the VIP bands, ventured into the Zoo, which already was bright and exciting and little Peter tried to go into every single direction to see everything until Kraglin managed to pull him back.

However, Peter dragged his parents down the paths and was just enrapt by the animals in their enclosures with Yondu and Kraglin taking the time to explain what each one was and getting Peter to say it out loud.

A few times, with Kraglin holding him one of the leaned over and Yondu, took some pictures when the tell necked beast licked both their faces, Peter’s happiness was infectious and they trip took many pictures of their happy times together.

Yondu and Kraglin quickly sussed the VIP package they had, most of the areas had two enclosures, and with their, they could get a lot closer and see a lot more. Being a day off work there were families milling around and no one gave the Udonta family a second glance or questioned why they were there.

It was rare for the parents to be around other parents and engaged in a few casual conversations when Peter was off playing in the large petting Zoo and squealing with delight, when all animals came over to him, no doubt due to his psychic powers which he was ignorant about

Peter was just having fun with at the funny and small animals and touched all their fur and faces, and just loved it, even if he did smell later, he didn’t care.

Yondu and Kraglin were just enjoying the day, when because he could practically smell rich people around him, he could see the Senator with three small children flanked by a Nova Corps security guards who clearly wanted to be elsewhere and Yondu both knew that they were incognito and no one would think to even suspect the guy wearing a bandana was a Ravager Captain.

The senator was a portly guy with the face of entitlement, and Kraglin could feel his hand twisting at seeing him, oh to rip him off would be a joy, but today they were parents first and Peter was their main priority.

“Look, daddy, it’s a monster” Peter declared at the image of the large sea creature,

No Peter’s is called a Megleadonene”, informed Kraglin, and the trio went into the VIP arena and waited for the show to start, beast like this were rare, and little Peter was just giddy with excitement. As in the outline of the water, they could see the large shark-like beast swimming around.

Taking their seats, the group waited for the show to start, as the operator of the show came out and addressed the crowd, Yondu and Kraglin were only half listening as the pretty teenage explained there were only a handful left, and they had to be kept in zoos for their own protection, and the Megleadonene just turned and flipped in the air, showing some amazing grace for something so large  and the but Peter was just rapt sitting on Yondu’s lap as the women called out to the crowded arena.

“So, what wants to feed him?”. Immediately all the small hands flew in the air, and the pleading begun as she scanned the crowd, it had already been suggested that she pick one of the senator’s children, something she mentally already refused to do. But her eyes settled on the small boy seated with his parents whose hand wasn’t up, their clothes were older than the rest and didn’t reflect the latest fashions of Xander, but they all looked happy and she immediately called out and gestured to her colleague who was standing on the steps.

“You there, the boy just there…do you want to come up?”

The trio didn’t know what was coming until a Steward came up to them and replied about the situation and Peter just grew excited and nodded.

“Can I daddy, can I?”

“It’s safe isn’t it?” asked Yondu no one missing the looks that said “If something happens to him, I’ll kill you”

The steward just nodded, and the parents let Peter get taken down and on to the main platform as their sons’ face lit up on the display.

“Imagine when that’s his mugshot”. Yondu whispered and Kraglin tried to stifle the laughter, as the women with the mike held it in front of Peter, and he identified himself as “Peter Jason”.

Good lad, they had both taught Peter that he should never say his last name is asked by a stranger and how remembered that, as he filled the lady in on his knowledge.

“My daddies told me that people ate the animals and because of that they are endangered”, he said showing off his new word, and there was an aww from the crowd, as the women told Peter that he was very smart.

“Ok Peter well your job today is to feed him do you see that big piece of meat in that hook”, the lady said as the raw meat the size of an M-Ship was being brought out.

“If you can drop the meat into his mouth you get a prize, but what makes this Meg more special and rarer is that he had two stomachs, if you can get it into both you get an ultimate special prize.

There was an aww from the audience, as the young women continued, “Opening the second mouth is so rare it hasn’t happened here for years…do you want to try?”

Perhaps the lure of something special but Peter nodded as he was escorted to the large hook controlling the meat, and Yondu and Kraglin just watched on both the viewscreen and their son went over the other control carefully selected the buttons to use as the Meg just swam around in anticipation.

“Ok, now,” Peter said, pressing the button, and almost on cue the Meg jumped out of the water ready to catch the meat in its mother and for a moment everyone watched in stunned silence as a second mother opened in his mouth, and there was a roar from the crowds. Peter could see it all, past the teeth and into the stomachs now full of meat, and stepped back, as the Meg hit the water with a resounding splash which covered a lot of people, not the Udonta though they were fine.

“I can’t believe it, the second stomach opened”, the woman was in disbelief and so were most of the staff as the scene replayed itself over and over again, and would soon be spreading its way onto the local news, even Yondu was aware of that.

“Ok, Peter congratulations, you get unlimited time in the gift shop, and you can have whatever you want…what would you like the most”.

Peter almost giddy about getting new things, suddenly y said “I want to buy some presents for the crew on my daddies ship” and of course an aww went up at Peter’s generosity.

With that Peter was escorted back to his seat but this disbelieving staff and the air was full of chatter since most of them had never seen that done before.

“Daddy, I saw it’s tummy, it was really smelly”. Peter said, scrambling back into Kraglin lap and just watching the rest of the show.

With that done and everyone happy, the Udonta parents decided to let their baby loose in the gift shop, and of course Peter begun to dictate what the wanted, for the other Ravagers there were boxes of sweets but the main group there were other more personal presents and even Horuz who had always kept his distance got a nice one too.

 Yondu and Kraglin were impressed by their son’s generosity while Peter also picked put a few small things and toys for himself and a few figurines to go on Yondu’s console even thigh he knew that “daddies’ toys” were special, and Peter also picked out a stuffed Meg for himself. “He’s nice but he’s not Fang,” Peter told his parents, who understood.

With that done, and the parcels all wrapped and ready to picked up later Yondu almost baulked when he saw how much it would have cost, but he did notice that all the staff who were doing the wrapping were also impressed with the little boy.

Peter was just happy, as they left the shop, and it was disconcerting for Yondu and Kraglin seeing the video image of their son and the Meg being played out on the screens. On a small planet like this, this would mean the press could get involved and neither of them wanted that.

After more looking at the animals and a lot more pictures being taken, then all decided it was time for luck and being VIP’S were escorted off to the area, and though it was a myriad of families, they weren’t used to the opulence especially with their child, as they were seated and a waiter appeared for their order.

While they ate, Yondu saw that asshole  Senator also in the room, barking out boorish orders while the rest of the staff scrambled to attention, and just had the overwhelming urge to punch his lights out, as Peter just ate like the good boy he was, and instantly wanted to go and see more animals.

Leaving the dining area, Yondu just glanced over and stated “You know what I need to go, Peter…wanna come with me?” Both of them had realised over the years, all it normally took was a suggestion, but Peter just shook his head and Yondu stepped away before Peter called out. “I’m coming with you daddy”, and Kraglin watched as they were both swallowed up the crowds.

Kraglin just stood there watching the world and many families walk by, and just waited for several minutes until Yondu appeared in the view.

“Damn line for the toilets, almost went in the bushes”, Yondu bitched openly, as Kraglin just looked behind his mate.

“Yondu’s where’s Peter?”  Yondu looked confused for a moment,

“What do you mean Kraglin, he’s with you?”

“No, he went with you, didn’t he catch up with you?” Kraglin couldn’t pretend to hide the panic in his voice.

“No…oh holy fuck where the hell is, he”.

Instantly both men opened their communications and took off in the opposite direction, scanning the crowds for their sin, trying to avoid every single scenario in their heads, where was he, where was their son. Why hadn’t Peter caught up with Yondu, why hadn’t Kraglin gone with them both, why, why, why!

The world seemed to slow down and everyone was in a haze, every single child, they double checked before calling each other, with a short.

“Have you found him”

“No”

There were so many faces, and children and Yondu who normally kept calm in a crisis couldn’t stop the images flashing through his brain at the fate of his toddler son. Was there an enemy of his in the crowds who had hadn’t noticed? Could he had been eaten by a fucking animal!

This was a mistake, he should have never agreed to do this, sod it. The boy was never leaving the elector again if he could only find him.

Kraglin and Yondu made their way back together, they Yondu having sharper senses could hear the sounds of their boy crying admits the white noise of the area and both their paces quickened, when they turned the corner and saw their four-year-old son crying, being held by the Nova Corps Officer who was trying to calm him down.

 

 

**Dun Dun Dun**

**To be continued**

**Please review**

**x**


End file.
